1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for grinding nuts into butter, viz: peanuts into peanut butter; almonds into almond butter; etc.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The Greene U.S. Pat. No. Re. 16,046 granted Apr. 21, 1925 discloses a nut grinder or nut mill having the feeding, conveying and grinding structure described in the Abstract Of The Disclosure except that it does not disclose or suggest any cuts in the spiral turns of the conveyor. Greene's device is effective to grind up the smaller nuts. However, as the nuts fed to the conveyor increase in size, they ultimately become of sizes too large to be accommodated by the screw conveyor. Such nuts simply accumulate over and roll and toss on the top side of the screw conveyor without being broken up and fed forwardly. Nut mills of this type have been provided with square channel-like cuts in the spirals. While these may alleviate the problem somewhat, they do not solve it because the larger nuts continue to accumulate, roll and toss on the top side of the screw conveyor.